falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Burning Mine
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRBurningMineLocation }} The Burning Mine is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located on the northeastern side of Mount Blair, this mine was set alight by the Hornwright Industrial mining company and has been burning ever since. Layout The mine is easily recognizable by the partially collapsed, derelict warehouse and the red entrance door with a warning sign prominently posted before them. The control booth to the side contains only minor loot; however, the building on top of the hill contains a power armor station and a suit of power armor. The mine opens up with a staging room holding a power armor station, which can spawn another suit of power armor. The staging room opens into a tunnel system that loops back around with a small generator room in the center of the caves. The smoldering fires in the mine can inflict serious damage and can make it more difficult to engage and retreat from enemies. This is a fairly large and confusing interior, mostly due to the very limited visibility and the presence of toxic air and fiery veins underfoot. Braving the area is worth it for high level loot, including black titanium. The mine is shaped roughly like an oval. The entrance area contains an improvised airlock with a power armor and a power armor station, together with two crafting stations for weapons and armor. Inside, the tunnel branches off to the left and right. To the left, player characters can enter the infirmary (with usual medical loot) and the generator room (with a bobblehead in the recreation area upstairs), with the tunnel eventually leading to the upper level of the conveyor belt room with a fusion generator, a bobblehead spawn and a magazine spawn. The right-hand tunnel leads to the burning tunnels, which are challenging to navigate. Near the old elevator shaft is a bobblehead and magazine spawn, while down through the fire lies the bottom of the conveyor belt leading up from the work area. This is where two magazine spawns are located (on top and bottom respectively), together with a fourth bobblehead and a tinker's workbench. Notable loot * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: In the generator room, near the generators overlooking the fiery chamber, by the stairwell to the east, at the bottom of the conveyor belt in the northeast and near the three conveyor belts to the north. * Four potential magazines: ** On the passenger seat of the yellow mine buggy half-buried in molten slag, across from the yellow-and-blue sloping mine conveyor belt, in the tiered, large cavern (below the tinker's workbench). ** In the sink, on the right side of the small wooden deck along the eastern rock wall of the trio of blue piston conveyor belts, in the chamber with the gantry and stairs down the middle. ** On the wooden table, right of a small wood crate, with other wood crates, against a rock wall, near a parked coal buggy, just left (west) of two half-buried white metal generators, in the large cavern with the metal steps to the south. ** On a low wood crate, one of three stacked at the corner of two large metal cargo containers, a barrel, and other debris, near a yellow forklift, at the bottom of the tiered cavern where the coal conveyor belt ends. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces at a power armor station: In the brick building on top of the hill over the mine and at the airlock. * Modified minigun: In the shed and up the stairs, before going into the mine. * Fusion core: In a fusion generator near a steamer trunk. After going into the mine itself head either way until you come into a slightly more open area with three conveyor belts near the ceiling. Look west for a small entrance leading to the generator room. Appearances The Burning Mine appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Fallout76 E3 Tunnel.jpg BurningMine-E3-Fallout76.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations ru:Горящая шахта zh:火焰礦坑